Luck of Spring
by Shimmer Lynn
Summary: Its spring time, and Juvia decided on exploring the busy streets of Magnolia. What happens when she stumbles upon a certain ice mage? Will things go work in her way? Will fate be at her side? Will the lucks of spring work? Gruvia, Nalu and a hint of JellalxErza.
1. Chapter 1

It was early spring, and Juvia can't help herself but be happier. Gloomy weather usually irks her, so this is the perfect time to soak up her pale skin in the shimmering dash of sunlight.

Of course, Juvia didn't miss the opportunity to shop for new garments, since her wardrobe is always bundled up with winter clothing: Jackets, gloves, fur lined boots and cover ups, and the list goes on. She asked her fellow nakama, Lucy, to shop with her in the nearby store. The blond didn't decline her offer, for she herself has to splurge her money for new outfits.

The two mages squeezed upon the busy streets of Magnolia, and people crowded the thrift shops near the pavement. Medley of sweat and smoke infiltrated their lungs, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Hold my hand Juvia! It'll become hell once we get there!" said the blond with sweat trickling down her forehead.

"No surprise there. Juvia didn't expect it to be crowded in here!" Juvia said with her curly hair, now growing past her waist, waving up against her face.

Only in a matter of time before the two can enter the store. People shouting in their stalls: Attempting to get buyers from different continents. But as they look for clothes, Juvia noticed a pack of delinquents staring in her direction. More specifically: at her. Juvia seemed uneasy with the bunch of odd fellows staring at her figure. Their eyes seemed boring holes at her back.

"Hey! You deep scums can go ogle girls somewhere else!"

Lucy shouted while glaring at the odd delinquents. For Juvia though, that was a brave act and she went on daydreaming on how her guild treated her so nicely.

The oddballs, who stopped staring at Juvia, just snickered and brushed past the two. Juvia, mouth gaping open, tried to formed words but all that came out is a gasp, mimicking a blowfish.

"Well, they messed with me in the past and got the wrong impression. I am not a Fairy Tail mage for nothing." She winked.

Juvia seemed to get what she meant, and continued on looking for the perfect dress. She sighed. It sure is fun when your guild mates are around. With guild mates in thought, an ice mage filled her mind.

Without noticing, a blush came and now covered her face with a slight pink tint.

"Gray-sama." She sighed wistfully. Now that she noticed it, Gray was always wandering around Magnolia. Maybe because the spring festival was near and maybe her beloved was training for the annual spring brawl contest.

"Boys will be boys. But nonetheless, I shall support Gray-sama with all my might!" she encouraged herself while fist pumping, an odd sight indeed for the passersby.

"Oi, Juvia, do you think I look pretty in this?" Lucy asked while holding a flowy, white dress with ruffled hems and the thin straps adorned with lacey patterns. It fits her well, so Juvia nodded at the blond with a sincere smile.

"Let's hurry! I picked some for you too as well. I think they suit you!" Lucy said with enthusiasm while raising her other hand holding a basket full of floral dresses.

Lucy dragged her to the nearest fitting room and gave her some of the bundle. Juvia stared at it with wonder and Lucy went on fitting the clothes herself.

"Oh well, might as well fit these." Juvia said with a tiring sigh.

A few minutes past, Juvia struggled fitting some of the clothes. Well, they all looked nice, but some of them don't fit. She stumbled on the white concrete floor, took a deep breath, and snatched the last dress. She wore it with ease, and looked at the mirror. She actually looks-

"Juviiaaaaaa! Come here, I need your opinion." The celestial spirit mage whined in a high pitched voice.

The water mage poked her head through the yellow beaded curtains, and stared at Lucy.

"Sooo, I really have a hard time choosing between the two." She pointed herself while raising another hand holding a different dress. She was currently wearing the white dress she showed Juvia a while ago. On the other hand though, was a purple dress with a black bow on each sleeve.

"Why not both, Lucy-san?" The other mage said with a grin. "Juvia thinks both suits you well!" she exclaimed.

"Well, any dress suits me." Lucy smirked.

As Lucy was about to pack her belongings, she noticed Juvia standing awkwardly in front of the mirror. She didn't have a full view of the other mage's dress, so she called out her name.

"Oi, Juvia! Can you turn around?" she requested.

The other mage did her request, and spun to Lucy. The blue hem of the dress flowed freely as she spun. The dress complimented Juvia's slim figure. Crystal beads adorned the sleeve of her dress. The length of her dress stops a few inches above her knees. Her hair, now tied up in a messy bun, with few strands falling in her face, completed the look.

" You. Have. To. Buy. That. You look absolutely gorgeous!" Lucy said while squealing.

"You, think so? Juvia thinks-"

Not even finishing her sentence, Lucy dragged her to the cashier, and she has no choice but to pay for her dress as well. They didn't bother changing into their old clothes, and Lucy keeps on insisting that Juvia looks pretty and "modest" in her dress.

They walked into the busy streets of Magnolia, and Lucy noticed a very familiar glimmer in one of the stalls. She looked up, and the banner says:

**Celestial Spirit KEYS! Rare w/ reasonable discounts!**

And with that, Lucy ran, and her feet carried her to a far away land. 'I need those keys right now!' she thought vigorously.

Juvia sighed. She was left all alone in this messy crowd.

Full of thieves.

Full of perverts.

Full of-

"Gray-sama?!"

Juvia looked up as she bumped into someone, who turned out to be Gray.

She stuttered, and flushed, and covered her face shyly, with her hand.

She was acting stupid.

"Oi, Juvia! Nice seeing you here!" Gray said with a charming smile.

Juvia doesn't know what to do.

Soooo, this is my first ever fic, and next chapter is coming up! Thankies so much for reading :DDDD


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is written in Juvia's POV

_Previously on Luck of spring:_

_And with that, Lucy ran, and her feet carried her to a far away land. 'I need those keys right now!' she thought vigorously._

_Juvia sighed. She was left all alone in this messy crowd._

_Full of thieves._

_Full of perverts._

_Full of-_

_"Gray-sama?!"_

_Juvia looked up as she bumped into someone, who turned out to be Gray._

_She stuttered, and flushed, and covered her face shyly, with her hand._

_She was acting stupid._

_"Oi, Juvia! Nice seeing you here!" Gray said with a charming smile._

_Juvia doesn't know what to do._

* * *

"Gray-sama?!" I stuttered stupidly.

'_Move Juvia! Be normal!'_

I moved my hand through my wavy locks to make it look more presentable. He was staring at me, with his charming smile, his raven locks falling perfectly into place, his figure ever so tall…

'_Focus Juvia!'_

"I ah, Juvia needs, to-uhm" Oh my gosh, of all times, why now? Why does he have to appear now? I made a mental note to kick the blond for leaving me here.

Gray-sama's head turned sideways in confusion.

He looked so kawaii!

"Are you busy?" He asked with his eyes pleading for me to say no.

"Uhm, Juvia is free-"

"Come with me, can I have lunch with you today?" he asked eagerly. "I really don't like it when I eat alone, don't worry, my treat." While saying that, I swear I could faint right now with him smiling apologetically.

'_For Gray-sama, for love!'_ I thought while smiling inwardly.

"S-sure, Gray-sama." I smiled at him and followed him to the nearest resto.

The walk to the restaurant was REALLY awkward. I can't even look at him with my face all flustered. To be honest, I really regretted it why I agreed to date with him in the first place.

_Wait, what?_

'Juvia, no matter how fairy like it may seem, this is not a DATE. It's just a friendly offer.' I thought with a slight hint of sadness.

As I sight-see through stalls, I can feel something warm holding my hands. I looked up to whom it belongs.

"Sorry, some bastards were staring at you, and I can't help but be bothered as well. I dealed with them in the past, so they better not interfere." Gray said the last part awkwardly. Anyhow, he looks so cute, being all shy like that.

I stared at our hands, entwined like a perfect puzzle. I thanked my lucky stars. So far, so good.

* * *

We reached our destination; it was a foreign restaurant, owned by a foreigner Gray claimed to know. The ambiance of the resto was relaxing, but not too classy.

**It really feels like were on a date right now.**

We sat on a table, with all the flowers and candles. Gray seemed uneasy, but still asked me on what to order.

I replied with my face all red.

After the waiter left with our orders, both of us sat there while I find the dust covering the ceiling rather interesting.

"I like your dress. Looks good on you." Gray-sama said with another smile.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama looks good too." I replied while my eyes fixated on the candle in front of me. Jeez.

"What were you doing all alone in the busy streets when I found you?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Well…"

**And then the barrier between us broke.**

* * *

I told him about my experience with Lucy-san, and he laughed when I told him about her going ballistic with the keys. He then told me about the spring brawl, on how he wants to beat the crap out of flame-brain and the menopausal princess.

"Wait, Erza-san is participating too?"

"You got that right. I mean, Erza can beat Elfman with a single punch and she would go for more." Gray-sama said while laughing heartily.

_Oh how I love that laugh._

My daydreaming was interrupted when our orders came. Gray-sama ordered chicken cordon blue while I ordered my usual salad.

We ate quietly, and I still can't get over the fact that I can talk to him casually now.

We continued our conversations, and we stopped when a flash of light blinded us.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MEET OUR WINNERS FOR THIS YEAR'S SPRING COUPLE!"**

The announcer said while pointing at us with a big toothy grin.

Both of us stared at each other, then at the banner up stage:

"**BEST LOVEY-DOVEY SPRING COUPLE OF THE YEAR!"**

I am not into saying profanities, but just this once.

"**What the fucking fuck."**


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is written in Gray's POV

Thank you guys for reading! Love lots! :D

* * *

_Previously on Luck of spring:_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MEET OUR WINNERS FOR THIS YEAR'S SPRING COUPLE!"

The announcer said while pointing at us with a big toothy grin.

Both of us stared at each other, then at the banner up stage:

"BEST LOVEY-DOVEY SPRING COUPLE OF THE YEAR!"

I am not into saying profanities, but just this once.

"What the fucking fuck."

* * *

I'm on my way to flame-brain's apartment when I bumped into someone in the middle of the street. There were smoke, and I really can't figure out who it was. I looked down, trying to focus my eyes on the figure. To my surprise and delight, it was Juvia.

"Gray-sama?!"

"Oi, Juvia! Nice seeing you here!" I manage to reply, while not averting my gaze at her. She looked different today, she was wearing this blue summer dress different from her usual getup, and trust me, I am having a hard time to not look away.

She was acting all shy; different from whom she was 3 years ago. She's all matured now.

"I-erhm-J-juvia is really-"

After all the stuttering she made, I blurted out something I didn't expect:

"Can I have lunch with you today?"

"Can I have lunch with you today?"

"Can I have lunch with you today?"

"Can I have lunch with you today?"

"Can I have lunch with you today?"

What the hell. Where did that came from?

I just finished lunch, and probably the pink-haired moron would throw flame-tantrums at me.

Well, training can wait right?

She said she was free, so I didn't waste any time. I'm so broke, but I promised to treat her as well. I made a quick mental note to take a job after the festival.

We went to the nearest resto, and as we were walking, my body moved on its own and before I knew it, I was holding her hand.

So I made a pathetic excuse that some guys were staring at her and this and that. She believed it though.

Fast forward. We are now inside the restaurant, and things are going well, actually. Her shyness now gone. So far, so good.

* * *

And then some motherfucker announces all this LOVEY DOVEY couple spring shit.

I am so pissed; I could use Iced Shell on the he-bitch and follow Ur's footsteps.

But then, I controlled the urge to go have a rampage.

Not in front of her.

I looked in to her eyes, in which I saw a mix of confusion and shock, and a tint of red covered her face.

I never heard Juvia cuss before, but when the words "What the fucking fuck" came out of her mouth, I suppressed a laughter, and tried to have a serious façade.

"Now now, don't be shy, come up on the stage!" the announcer said with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Both of us looked at each other, and she made these cute pleading eyes, saying I should not make a ruckus.

What can I do?

I sighed, and held her hand for the second time that day, and got up on the stage. Cat calls and whistles can be heard, and Juvia shuffled uncomfortably beside me.

I glared at the crowd in front of me, because their stupidity bothered me as well.

"Now, how long have you two been dating?" asked the nosy announcer. His grin is so suspicious.

I ignored him for a while, then glanced at Juvia. She was stuttering and was about to deny the announcer's conclusions.

" Juvia and Gray-sama-"

'' A year."

I said with Juvia's mouth hanging wide open, and I suddenly realized what I just said.

What the hell.

So much for being prepared.

"Since you two are the winners for the Lovey-Dovey spring couple, you will receive a ticket to-"

I didn't bother listening to the idiot, probably some promotional crap. I took a glanced at Juvia, and she was all shy and embarrassed.

How cute.

And then I noticed the announcer holding out his hand, asking for a handshake. I stared at his hand, but nonetheless, I pulled out my own hand to get things over with.

* * *

I didn't doubt leaving the restaurant. Both of us were so bothered, and I didn't plan on making Juvia more uncomfortable.

I stared at Juvia, and down on my palms.

Tickets for the hot spring located in the other town.

My face went all red.

An image of a flustered Juvia In the hot spring with only a towel on flashed on my mind. Her hair tied up, and face tinted with a shade of red.

"_GRAY-SAMA! Juvia is all lonely, please join me! She patted the seat beside her and-_

Juvia noticed this and asked "What's wrong, Gray-sama?"

I shaked my head no, dismissing the horrible thought. I froze the cursed tickets behind my back and threw them away.

"N-nothing."

It was almost night time, and we both walked under the starry sky. It was quiet, but it it's surprisingly calming.

Oh God, I feel one of those pretty boys walking the girl home in one of those soap operas.

I stared at her for the hundredth time that day. Her expression different, and instead of being the shy and embarrassed Juvia, she has this bloomy, cheerful look.

My heart skipped a beat.

'Oh noes, Gray. Stop with the cheesy gay lines.' I thought and continued on walking.

I offered to accompany her home. Its night time, and I have to get back to the guild. Fairy Hills is just a couple walks away from the guild anyway.

We just continued on walking, not bothering each other. The silence was comfortable, and I like it that way.

We got to Fairy Hills in a matter of minutes, and I stared at her, waiting for a reply.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Gray-sama."

"No worries."

Then I watched her figure walk away, I was about to walk away too, but then-

She ran after me, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks again." She said like a small high school girl.

I can't even utter a sound after that. She then walked back to their dorm and waved goodbye.

I was standing there, for a minute or so, processing what the hell happened.

I was about to return to the guild, but I heard some rustling, and a slurred voice called out.

"Things get pretty steamy there, eh, Gray? You naughty little bastard!" said a tipsy Cana. Damn her!

"Shut up!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry for the REALLY late update, anyhow, here it is!

This chapter is written in Juvia's AND Gray's POV about their day together *fan girl squeal

* * *

'OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OhMyGosh '

After my inner rant, I tried to calm myself and do the best I could not to hyperventilate.

I kissed him.

**I kissed him.**

How stupid could I get?

I tried to walk, but my legs won't cooperate. It took me ten minutes to arrive on my apartment. Pathetic.

I fumbled up my purse for the keys. I stopped, hearing some weird giggling noise inside my room. Readying up my magic, I raised my hands and slammed the door open.

"Woah, hold your horses!"

"You should really stop hanging out with ice-head. Look, his making you all violent and stuff."

I gawked at them. Lucy-san, Erza-san, Levy-chan and even Mira-san were sitting comfortably on my bed, magazine on hand, while eating strawberry parfait. Lucy-san waved, Erza nodded as a form of acknowledgement, and Levy-chan and Mira-san both said a cheerful "Hi!"

"Sorry for barging in! All of us decided to have a sleep-over tonight, and we decided to do it here because you got the best room in Fairy Hills!"

"Sorry for the entire ruckus we made."

I then looked at my room. Chocolate wrappers everywhere, Vodka on my dresser, Pillows on the floor-

"Heyyaa everyboddyyy!" Cana poked her head behind my shoulders. Wendy also came, with Charle assisting her with the luggage.

"Is the party over?"

"Nahh, were just starting! Come inside!" Lucy offered while holding all of our hands.

I whispered in Lucy's ear: "You left Juvia alone there a while ago, Lucy-san." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Oh, about that, I'm sorry; I just have to get one of those keys! Look!" She said while pointing at a silver key with a cloud design on it. "This is the spirit of air, Sylphs!"

I just sighed, Lucy may be my nakama, but she can get denser than Natsu.

"How did you manage to get in here in the first place?" I asked them.

"We borrowed some spare keys from the new landlady." Erza said nonchalantly.

I just nodded, and sat on my bed. I'll let them continue their party, they already started it anyway.

Everyone chatted with each other, and I felt Lucy sat beside me.

"So Juvia, what were you doing when I left?" Lucy joined in her bubbly tone.

"Ohhhhh! I saw her getting things fast with Graaay." Cana interrupted with a sing-song voice.

'Wait, she saw THAT?'

"No, we…" I tried to deny.

"She kissed Gray like there's no tomorrow!" Cana laughed.

"Hey! That wasn't even close to the real deal!" I snapped while suppressing a blush.

A pause.

"Wait, so you and Gray really did kiss?" Mira-san said, and everyone in the room went deadly silent.

I stuttered, and mumbled "Yeah, but only-"

I was interrupted with a scream, and then all of them went berserk.

"Kyaaa!" said Lucy; I have the hunch that the whole place can hear her.

"Congratulations, Ju-chan!" said Wendy and Levy.

"It's about time." Erza huffed.

"So when's the wedding?" Mira-san asked seriously.

"But, Juvia only pecked Gray-sama's cheek." I interrupted their silly assumptions.

"It's still a kiss." Lucy said while munching on chocolates "Itshh a good shtart."

And then everybody continued on making conclusions about me and Gray-sama.

"So Ju-chan, what happened before the kiss?" Mira-san asked.

"Well it's a little embarrassing, and it's a long story." I tried to reason with them.

"Oh, come on! That's what sleepovers are for! Now spill it!' Lucy said while she eagerly waited for me to talk.

Everybody went silent as well.

Fine.

"Well, It all first started when Juvia.." I started talking. All of them patiently listen, and none said a word.

When I told them about the lovey-dovey couple thingy, they started to burst in laughter. I also told them about the dreamy walk on our way home. I tried my best not to show my face, because I am very aware it'll be tomato red any minute now.

When I was finished, they told me that they will root for me til the end. I just laughed, and we continued our sleepover.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Gray's POV

I was still thinking about our intimate (ehem) moment. I touched the cheek she kissed and I can't help smiling like an idiot.

To be honest, I'm really confused with my feelings now. Yes, I liked her, but not more than a nakama. So this foreign feeling is quite new to me. Well, she's cute, and sweet, and strong and-

God, she's Juvia for Pete's sake! She's weird!

'Keep denying the truth Gray, but in the end, you llllllllike her.' A voice in my mind teased me. Fuck.

"Shut up." I said to myself looking like a mental patient. Some people stared at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am.

I arrived at the guild and went straight to the counter and bought some beer. I stared at Fried, and it feels strange seeing him there.

"Where's Mira?" I asked him.

"She had a sleepover in Fairy Hills, and she forced me to handle the bar." He said in a quiet voice.

"Not easy being engaged to a demon, huh?" I said jokingly.

"You got that right." Fried said. Both him and Mira are engaged now for a month.

I quickly gulped the alcohol, and pondered for a moment. I thought about Juvia, about my-

"You! ICE BASTARD!" Natsu yelled, furious about who-knows-what.

A pause.

Crap, I forgot about our training.

He threw the nearest table and it slammed my face, HARD. Oh, it's on, Fire ass.

"You got a problem with me?"

"Why didn't you showed up? Worried I might beat you?!"

"Hell no! Do you really want to fight?! I really don't want to embarrass you pal."

"Pal my ass! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu yelled, flames engulfing him. What a show off.

"Ice Make: Lance!" I yelled and froze his so-called-might-ass. I noticed that I already removed my clothes, so I am butt-naked right now.

"Kids." I heard Fried mutter but I didn't bother.

Natsu and I continued, leading the other guild members to fight as well.

This might be a good day after all.

* * *

So thanks again for reading this! Next chapter coming up! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update, guys! Anyhow, here it is!

* * *

Usual day, usual people, usual happenings.

Juvia decided to visit the guild today, and she went to the counter to buy her favorite drink. Mirajane noticed Juvia was sighing wistfully, and she remembered the events that happened between the water mage and Gray.

Well, Mira can't really blame her, because when her Freed acts all romantic, she can get a little tipsy and all sappy.

Both mages sighed, with their eyes fluttering, hands supporting chin, and eyes shining.

**Love was a good thing.**

While they were daydreaming, Erza noticed them and joined the two lovesick mages.

Erza stared at them, confused. She can't imagine being all romantic. It would ruin her tough image. But then,

She pictured a blue haired man, and she thought about the things that would happen to her if Zeref didn't manipulate him. They would just settle down, and maybe she wouldn't be known as Titania. Imagining an alternate future made her sad. _Because things will never be the same again._

"Heyya guys!" Lucy greeted them cheerfully, and she noticed that they were all consumed by their thoughts.

"Hello Lucy-san!"

"Hi Lucy!"

Erza just nodded in acknowledgement. She then noticed that she was the only one who doesn't have a romantic lover. 'Mirajane has Freed, Juvia has Gray, Lucy has Natsu (well, he isn't THAT romantic, but it counts). And I have cheesecake. That's just sad.'

Lucy can't help the awkward silence. The three of her companions just sat there, looking a bit dazed. She tried to make some conversations, but failed.

"LUCY!"

"LUCY! NATSU FOUND A GOOD MISSION WITH A HUGE PAY!" Happy screamed while looking ecstatic.

Lucy wasn't in the mood to do missions. She and Natsu were taking hard missions four times a week. She was a girl, for Pete's sake! She needed some time to breathe. _Besides, she needed some time to think about her…feelings for the dragon slayer._

"You go on, guys. I feel tired."

Natsu and Happy were a bit sad, but Natsu tried to act 'all fired up' by pumping his fists up. Happy did the same, and called out for Lucy.

"AYE! We'll just bring you souvenirs, LUCY!"

Lucy just smiled; same with her three companions.

"You were a little harsh there Lucy. Natsu was looking forward to having a mission with you. Tsk." Mirajane reprimanded Lucy with her head shaking in disappointment.

"Mira-san is right, Lucy-san. Natsu-san looks sad when you declined his offer." Juvia joined Mira.

"I have to agree with them, Lucy." Erza said.

"What the hell? Come onnn, I AM tired! Can't a girl get some rest? We've been taking missions for I dunno, four days straight!" she complained.

"He wanted your attention." Mira said.

"Natsu-san llllllikkkess Lucy-san." Juvia joked while the three of them laughed. Lucy just blushed.

"Nooo! It's not like that!" Lucy tried to defend herself.

"Oh, but it is." Erza said while staring at Lucy with her most menacing look. Lucy gulped, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Is it that obvious?" she asked them. Mirajane just screamed, with the whole guild looked at her. Juvia and Erza patted her back.

"Good, you finally noticed." Erza said while munching on her cheesecake. Lucy just stared at her, realizing that she was right; Lucy was denying that she likes Natsu.

"What, you just realized that you were stupid?" Erza smirked, and Lucy felt insulted.

"Oh come on Lucy." Juvia dropped the honorifics because she was serious. "Tell Natsu your feelings."

"It's easy for you to say! You and Gray are dating now!" Lucy countered.

Juvia blushed. Does Gray-sama consider THAT as a date? She wished. She looked for the ice-mage, and she found him sitting at the corner, playing cards with Wakaba, Jet and Droy. Good thing he didn't hear Lucy with her outburst.

"To be honest, Juvia doesn't know if that's a date."

"Are you kidding me? He asked you out, You also said that you had a romantic stroll under the starry sky. You also kissed him! Even someone who's dense as Natsu can see it's a date." Lucy explained.

Juvia blushed another shade of red. She looked at the ice mage again, when she caught him staring at her. Both blushed, and then looked away.

"See what I mean?" Lucy said with a triumphant smile. Erza also smiled at Juvia, while Mira did a happy dance.

"But-"

"No buts, Juvia. I support you two, and if Gray ever hurts you, tell me and I will slaughter him." Erza said with a serious tone, with a dark aura emanating from her, everyone else quieted, and shuddered at Erza.

Juvia just sighed. When Erza says something, she keeps her word.

'_But Gray-sama wouldn't hurt Juvia, right?'_ Juvia convinced herself.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Short chapter, sorry. *cries

Anyhow, it has some Nalu moments there, right? RIGHT?

I promise that the next chapter would be a lil longer, and more fluff. So you wait guys!

Thankies for reading, for the reviews and yadayada. But really, thankies!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update! I got busy drawing the new cover for the story, and there it is! (YAY!)

Anyhow, here you go!

* * *

Stare.

Look away.

Stare again.

Gray continued this again and again, not minding if his comrades actually think he's crazy. Wakaba, decided to troll the ice-mage, puffed out the toxic smoke from his cigarette right into Gray's face. Jet and Droy laughed, and Gray turned red.

"Come on, Grayyy! Focus on the game!" Wakaba teased.

"You've been losing three times a row!" Jet interfered.

Well, Gray can't blame them. When a pretty girl keeps on staring at you, you just can't focus. He watched her for a moment, and flustered when she glanced at his direction. He noticed that the girls laughed, synchronizing the whistles and laughter of his playmates.

"Don't be a wuss, ask her out already!"

"You'll regret it big time man."

"If you don't make a move, she'll get tired of waiting."

Gray massaged his temples. He controlled the urge to freeze the trap of his comrades. It's not because he was annoyed (Okay, he was annoyed) but because he realized they were right. Juvia has been waiting for about, what, three years maybe? And he can't deny the fact the he likes her. I mean, you got to be denser than Natsu to not realize that.

He has to act. But when?

**The spring brawl.**

Okay, after the spring brawl, he will confess. And then what?

'Should I ask her out?'

'But, that would be too early.'

'Should I court her?'

'But, she's been waiting for a long time.'

'What will I say?'

'Would she reject me?'

That'd be absurd.'

Gray pulled his hair out of frustration. He grinded his teeth like a wild animal, and some of the guild members looked at him in confusion. He stopped, realizing how stupid he looks.

'God, I must've look like Natsu.'

He sighed, and excused himself from the game. Wakaba protested, saying that he wasn't paying the bet or something like that. He tried to clear his thoughts, but failed. He needed to talk to someone, and when he was about to leave, his thoughts stopped him.

Well, it wasn't the best idea, but doing it won't hurt right?

He then went to the far side of the guild, eyes stopped to a certain mage. The mage was his friend (well, everybody seems to be his friend), but they were not close enough to confide serious matters to each other.

* * *

He approached to mage, hands a little sweaty, and tried to utter a word.

"Lisanna?"

Lisanna looked at Gray, surprised. She knew that the ice-mage rarely talks to her, so she was a little confused. She then stared at his chest, lacking a shirt.

"Gray, your clothes."

"Bah! Damn!" Gray hid behind a barrel and nervously wears his shirt. Lisanna giggled, well, she knew Gray for many years now, and so Gray showing 'indecency' didn't bother her. When he was done, she politely patted the seat next to her and smiled at him. Gray sat, looking a little bit uncomfortable.

"Soooo, what's the matter?" Lisanna asked, her smile not faltering.

"How do you confe- I mean, admit- no! What I really mean is to tell! Yes, to tell-"Gray was nervous. And the bad thing is, he was never nervous!

Lisanna got what he meant, "How to confess to someone?" And she giggled when Gray blushed.

"Well, not really confess, but to tell-"

"Shusssh." Lisanna said pointing at Gray's mouth. Gray quieted, and patiently waited for her.

"Well?"

"Well, when I confessed, I really didn't give much thought, I just blurted it out. But, he was so dense, to the point he thought that it was just a joke; I wanted to punch him in the gut for not realizing it sooner. Now, it's too late to change things. I mean, he rarely talks to me nowadays! It's just; it hurts even though I'm trying to hide it." Lisanna said seriously, and Gray had a feeling of sympathy for her. He knew she was talking about flame-brain.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask you this-"

"BUT!" Lisanna tried to stop him from going away. "Mine is unrequited love, while you have your chance."

Gray smiled at this, and sat beside her again.

"It's Juvia, right?" and with this, Gray blushed while nodding.

"You're lucky for having such a nice girl."

"I know."

"Well, if you want to confess, do it immediately. I know Juvia has been waiting, and trust me, it freaking sucks." Lisanna laughed at her own joke, but Gray didn't find the humor in it.

"Okayyyy." Lisanna feels uncomfortable when Gray stared at her in. (pity?); When she joked about the waiting thingy.

"Okay, first step, tell her face to face. It's more romantic that way." She continued to lighten up the mood.

"Isn't that a little straight forward?"

"Girls like romantic things, and I'm a girl, and I find it romantic when a guy does that." Lisanna said in a matter-of-fact tone; like it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay, fine. Step two?"

"Well. . ." She pondered for a moment, searching for a cheesy scene in which she got from reading romantic novels.

"Kiss her." Gray was about to protest when Lisanna shushed him. "Not necessarily on the lips, you dummy. Save that for the wedding." Gray smacked her on the head lightly while she complained. "A kiss on the forehead is romantic, the cheeks can also do."

"So, that's it?"

"Yep."

Gray sighed; he listened to every word she said. He was going to confess! He was not use to it, because it's usually the girls that confessed their 'undying love' for him.

"Thanks." Gray patted her head.

"It's nothing." Lisanna smiled again.

Gray waved goodbye when Lisanna called him. "Gray! Wait!"

He stared at her in confusion.

"When I said to do it immediately, I mean it." 'Trust me, I know from experience.'

"Got it!"

"Good luck!" Lisanna yelled.

'I'll admit my feelings for Juvia, and it WILL be a success.' Gray thought, while also thinking about Lisanna's advice.

* * *

ANDDDD There's Lisanna! :3 Even though I prefer NaLu, I really like her. I was disappointed when Mashima brought her back, because she rarely gets screen time! *cries*

So yeah, leave out a review! And thanks for reading this! *HUGS*


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update! I know, I'm such a lazy ass.

Anyhow, here you go!

* * *

This is harder than Gray thought.

After he asked Lisanna for some advice, he tried his best to force his feet where Juvia is. Come on, this is his very first time to confess; who doesn't get nervous?

Gray shuffled his way to her table but he was surprised when she stood up, gave him a teary glance, then she ran away.

What happened?

"Juvia?" Gray shouted, but she was gone.

Should he go after her? What should he say? Is this the right time to admit his feelings? Was she crying? What the hell happened?

In the end, he just sat there with questions on his mind.

'What should I do?'

"Hey ice head! Wanna brawl?"

"Not now Natsu."

"Huh?" The dragonslayer was confused and surprised. Gray usually addressed him with lame insults like, flame brain, or dragon-fucker, or something like that.

"STRIPPPER….."

"Go away." Gray said while giving him a cold glare. The ice mage continued to sulk while staring at the wooden floor. Natsu was surprised for the 2nd time that day. He stared at Gray, and he gave Natsu one of those 'glares' again.

Oh hell no.

Natsu gulped, remembering those times when Gray mourned over Ur, while having some rampages and giving everyone his most deadly glare.

The very same glare he was giving him right now.

Okayy, this must be serious.

"Oi, what happened you idiot?"Natsu said while sitting in front of the ice mage.

"None of your business." Gray said while tiredly waving his arms at Natsu, shooing him away. Gray will not tell his dilemma to his rival, because he was sure that someone as stupid as Natsu would not understand and things will just make him more troubled.

"Whaddaya mean 'none of my business'?" Natsu teased while doing his best Gray impression.

"Go away, I hate you."

"I love you too . . . NOT."

"Why are you even here?"

"To ask you what's wrong, stupid."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, I'm just curious."

"Curiosity kills the dragon-slayer."

"I can handle curiosity, you wimp."

Just when Gray was about to counter, Erza popped out of nowhere, and sat beside Gray.

"Fighting again?"

"Fighting? Pfft, look, were FRIENDS!" Natsu said while faking his smile.

"Good." Erza said while munching on her cake. She made a sideway glance at Gray, noticing the lack of 'energy' instantly.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"Nothing."

Nothing my ass. You're being gay about something." Natsu said while receiving a glare from Erza.

"Is this about Juvia?" Erza asked cautiously.

"No."

"So it is then."

"I just said no, didn't you hear me?"

"I can differentiate it when you're lying or not." Erza said matter-of-factly.

"Fine." Gray sighed, defeated.

"What happened?"

"I was about to tell her something, but then she ran away, I was confused, and I don't know what to do."

"Awwwwww, our Gray is going to confess!" Lucy joined them while sighing wistfully.

Gray just blushed, while Natsu choked on his flames.

"W-what? That was the reason you were being stupid? Gray, I didn't know you were perving over Juvia. That's just low man. And she was you're nakama too." Natsu said while receiving whacks on the head, both from Lucy and Gray.

"Baka! I am not a perv!"

"Natsu! Atleast Gray has the guts to confess! Unlike some people!" She emphasized the word 'some' while rolling her eyes. "Besides, it's so romantic!" Lucy said while entwining her fingers together.

Then, Gray felt some sudden movement on his right, noticing Erza looking flabbergasted, like she just realized something.

"Gray."

"Yes?" Gray asked with caution, not wanting Erza to be more violent with her outburst.

"Was Juvia crying when you approached her?"

"Huh?"

"Was Juvia crying?"

"I-uh, well, her eyes look teary."

"Ohhh, now that you mentioned it, Juvia was with us in the bar awhile ago. Then she stood up, looking gloomy, while going to another table." Lucy explained.

Suddenly Erza punched Gray in the jaw, while Gray lost his balance.

"Idiot! Go after her!"

"Why?!" Gray said which infuriated Erza more. This made him immediately regretting his words.

"What do you mean why?! Just go!" Erza said while her aura scared the whole guild.

Scared for his life, Gray ran outside as fast as his feet could muster.

"What's with the sudden outburst?" Lucy asked while trying to calm the armored mage.

"Juvia might misunderstand something, which will ruin our plans for them."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain to you later." Erza said while sighing. Then she added, "Men can be so dense."

"I know right?" Lucy agreed.

"Hey!" Natsu joined. "Women can be so confusing, and bitchy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy joined Natsu.

. . . . . . .

Later that day, Natsu and happy walked home sporting new black eyes they received from Erza and Lucy, and the rest of the females in the guild.

* * *

I'm really sorry, it's so short. (Well, every chapter I write seems to be short xD)

Anyhow, thanks for reading this! Thanks a lot to those who reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story! Also thanks to my silent readers! (I know who you are, Jk!)

Thanks again, I'll try to make the next chapter a lil longer!


	8. Chapter 8

Heyaa there, I'm still alive, and here is your update!

* * *

And she thought Lucy was stealing him.

She never imagined Lisanna, of all people, to be her Gray-sama's love interest. She never suspected her as a love rival because she thought she was after Natsu.

But Juvia was so wrong.

'And here is Juvia thinking there's something between us.' Juvia thought bitterly. Rain poured down onto her, soaking her usual get-up and chilling her up as cold wind brushed against her slightly trembling figure. She was currently in the dark alleys of Magnolia, not caring about the world. The storm was obviously created by her sour mood, contrasting the cheery season; spring.

'Why am I jealous anyway?'

"It's not like were together. If Juvia is giving up, Juvia should've done it a long time ago." She said with grief in her voice. She continued her sulking while muttering "Drip, drip, drop."

Any person would've thought she was some sort of lunatic, so she was partially glad that she was alone. But a part of her was wishing someone, anyone, would comfort her.

An image of Gray patting Lisanna on the head infuriates her. It's not like she hates Lisanna, she hates herself for hoping she and Gray would end up together. She then ran, her steps leaving large puddles quake in her every step.

* * *

"Juvia!"

Gray was worried, not because Erza would kick his sorry ass when he returns without Juvia, but because he knows Juvia was the one causing this rain. It was very unlikely to have rain storms in spring, so it was obvious he was the one who caused this.

"Juvia!" he screamed, not minding the crowd staring at him. He was shirtless again, rain pelted down on his bare chest. He then noticed some dark clouds on top of an alley.

Then realization hit him. Maybe Juvia was the one hiding in one of those alleys. He then ran, while bumping everyone on his path. He didn't even say sorry, because his mind was occupied with the blue haired mage.

He skidded and turned to a very dark path, not minding the darkness, as he ran with all his might. He then saw Juvia, lying on the ground, unconscious. His heart jumped, and then in an instant, he was by Juvia's side. He turned her body over, noticing her blue hair messy and the hat she always wears was nowhere in sight. He gasped, her pale skin turned even paler and the rosy tint on her cheeks was not visible.

"Juvia, please wake up." Gray pleaded.

* * *

He then had butterflies in his stomach once she opened her eyes. Her half-lidded eyes scrutinize every inch of his face.

"Gray-s-sama?" Juvia tried to pry her eyes open, and a blurred image of Gray came to her senses. Was she in heaven? But why is her Gray-sama here?

"Juvia! Are you alright?" Gray asked hesitantly, his fingers slightly twitching as he held her body, scared he might break her fragile form. She looks so different from her usual, cheery self. It was scaring him.

"Juvia's fine." She said forcefully. When she asked for someone to comfort her, she didn't mean Gray. For Pete's sake, he was the one she was avoiding in the first place!

She tried to raise her legs, but it went numb, and she splashed on the puddle. Gray assisted her to stand up, but she refused to get help from him. Why does she avoid him anyway? Maybe she felt betrayed, because he led her to believe there was something between them. She tried to hold the tears away, but they flowed like a broken dam when she tried to stand up. She was glad it was raining, so Gray won't notice her tears.

But Gray noticed this. The tears may not be visible, but her cheeks and her nose turned red. He tried to carry her, but she doesn't want to. He also noticed her limping her way out of the alley. He ran to her direction and quickly carried her. Juvia still protested, her hands flailing around while her pale cheeks turned tomato red. Gray glared at her, not wanting any more complains.

The walk return to the guild was horribly uncomfortable. Juvia was shifting uneasily in Gray's arms, while she fought the urge to nuzzle against his chest while inhaling his scent. If she was her usual self, she would've had the guts to do these things, but her pride right now was a big pain in the ass. She then remembered the walk they had on their first, ahem, date.

Gray was also pondering why Juvia ran away from him. He tried to speak, but his throat was dry, he coughed, while getting confused looks from Juvia. Then he spoke; "Why were you crying?"

Juvia's face turned sour. "Juvia doesn't want to talk about it."

She forced Gray to put her down, and he complied. He stared at her, not quite pleased with her answer.

"Why? Why were you upset? Why are you avoiding me?" Gray asked with sadness laced in his tone.

"Because! You were leading me to believe there's something between us!" Juvia screamed. Gray was perplexed; Juvia never raised her tone on him before. He also noticed she was speaking in first person; she usually does that when she was really serious or upset. She was not facing him right now, her back heaving as she breathed because of her outburst.

"Why is Gray even here? I thought he likes Lisanna-san."

Okay. Gray didn't expect that. She was jealous of Lisanna? But, he was just asking for some advice from her, nothing unusual happening there. But he then reminded himself that this was Juvia he was talking about. He was used to her possessive tendencies in the past, but he didn't expect to know she still had her old habits.

Her back was still facing him, and started to walk away. Gray caught up to her and hugged her from behind, much to Juvia's embarrassment. As for Gray, being embarrass was an understatement.

He was completely calm on the outside, but his feelings went on having a rampage as he held Juvia in his arms. What the hell should he do?

'I didn't even rehearse this!' Gray thought while panicking.

"If Gray-sama is not going to say anything, then let Juvia go."

"IwasaskingforadvicefromLisannaonhowtoconfessmyfee lingstoyou." Gray blurted out while he mentally slapped himself. 'So smooth, Gray.'

"What?" Juvia asked. She did not understand a single thing Gray said.

"I like you." Gray said while holding his breath. He decided to speak short phrases so he won't stutter and embarrass himself further.

Juvia didn't speak. Wha?

"I asked Lisanna on how to tell you my feelings, but then you misunderstood it. There's nothing going on between me and Lisanna. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." Gray mumbled as he buried his face on her neck, the fur trimmings of her coat tickling his nose.

Juvia shuffled from her position, and she was now facing Gray. "Is that true?"

Gray nodded.

"I like you. No, maybe I'm in love with you. I held back my feelings for you fearing you might be harmed like what happened to my parents, to my mentor. But I failed. I know I'm foolish for being an insensitive asshole to you for the past three years, but I'll change. I'll protect you. And-"

She was really happy with his confession. Not even letting him finish, she then hugged him tight while Gray was having a hard time to breathe. "Juvia, a-air."

"Sorry." She released him immediately. Her pale face tinted with a shade of red. Gray chuckled, while he pulled Juvia in for a kiss.

It was not a kiss on the forehead, or a kiss in the cheeks, but on the lips. Their lips were just brushed against each other, but it was a kiss nonetheless. It may be a simple peck for some people, but to them, fireworks were released as they stayed like that for five seconds. He then released her, and he was obviously red right now, so red it could rival Erza's hair.

"My feelings may not be strong as yours, but we'll get there." He said while carrying her again. This time, Juvia didn't hold back the urge to smell his scent. She rested her head comfortably in his chest, not noticing the sunlight shining on them, the rain now gone, same happened to her bitter mood.

Juvia was happy. She never expected this day to come.

_Gray was finally hers._

**And he admitted she was his.**

* * *

And there it is! Okay, to be honest, I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last chapter, But I'm still searching for ideas for all of the pairings. Probably there'll be some Nalu moments on the next chapter/s and there's a probability of Jelly having an appearance!

So yeah, I hope y'all like this chapter, and the confession, and the 'cheesy' scenes there.

Leave out a review and thanks for reading!


End file.
